The lonely Ice Queen
by bdassasian
Summary: Team RWBY after episode 16. Relationships are starting to grow and friendships might be ended
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely Ice Queen

**Note:** This fic is made to take place after episode 16 of RWBY. This is my first one so don't be too hard, but I do want to know what you guys think about it. One thing I have to mention is that Weiss is not as mean as she is in the actual show. Enjoy.

During those 12 hours of searching for Blake, everyone in Team RWBY had some time to think. Yang really just wanted her partner back. Ruby was worried something awful happened to her. Weiss, of all people, was thinking the most of their situation. Oddly enough, she was reevaluating herself as a person. Am I a good person for doing that? Is she who I think she is? Am I who I should be? I miss Ruby...What? All these things were running rampant inside her head, but how did Ruby find her way into my head, Weiss thought.

After they found Blake and resolved their conflict, they went back to their dorms and slept the night away. During the week, it wasn't fun for Weiss because every time she tried to concentrate on battling, Ruby would come to her mind. Ugh! Just shake it off Weiss, she's only a distraction to you.

As that week came to a close, Ruby decided to spend some time with Blake to try and forget about what happened last week. They left for the weekend and told nobody where they were going so that left Weiss and Yang alone by themselves.

Yang took advantage of the weekend and just stayed in bed and cleaned her Ember Celicas. On the other hand, Weiss was becoming very strange. She paced back and forth across the room nearly the entire weekend. Finally, Yang decided to ask,

"Weiss, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing! I'm just wondering when they'll come back."

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon." And went back to caring for her weapon.

Weiss had definitely changed after what happened to Blake. She become so attached to Ruby that she truly was missing her. It seemed nearly impossible for her to think about Ruby since she can't stand her, but inside, Weiss really likes her. So eventually, Weiss went to her bed and dug her head into her pillow in frustration.

"Yang, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Does Ruby ever talk about me?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." During their little conversation, all Weiss could do was stare at Yang and imagine Ruby laying there, across the room.

"Yang, could I sleep with you tonight? I'm feeling really lonely tonight."

"Um... sure?" Weiss immediately ran to Yang and snuggled close as if they were getting ready to do big spoon, little spoon. Yang was very confused about what was happening, but decided to let it go. She petted Weiss' hair and eventually went to sleep.

A couple hours later, Ruby and Blake came back quietly, realizing that Weiss and Yang were sleeping. What they didn't expect to see was Weiss sleeping with Yang. Blake was kind of confused, but too tired to think so she got into her night gown and went to sleep. Ruby, on the other hand, had a dirty look on her face(kind of like a how could you face). She sat on her bed and just looked at Weiss sleeping like an angel. In her head, Ruby always had a thing for Weiss, but seeing her with Yang made Ruby feel jealous. It wasn't until Ruby looked at the clock which said 4:00am when she finally fell asleep.

End of Part 1

**Ending Note:** I'm not sure how many I will make, but if your guys like where I'm going or are just interested in what will happen next, I will continue this series. For you RWBY_NSFW fans, don't worry, there will be plenty of that. I just need to set a story so I can make the rest as natural as possible. Thank you guys, and I will try to get writing on the next parts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 2

When the next week started, Ruby refused to talk to Weiss. Whenever Weiss tried to bring up something about battle or anything Ruby just didn't respond. Ruby was now only affiliating with Blake, not even her own sister. Usually her and Weiss walk back to their rooms after class when it's late at night, but Weiss knew that Ruby didn't want to see her so she left with Pyrrha.

When Ruby arrived back at her room, she heard some interesting noises. She heard moans. What is going on in there, she thought.

"Blakey loves Yang!"

Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor. She overheard a lot of things that surprised her.

"So Yang, what happened that night after Ruby and I came back?"

"Oh, Weiss was just feeling lonely. Yeah, it was kind of weird so I let her sleep with me because I kind of felt bad. It was nothing serious. Don't worry Blakey, you're the one I care about more."

As Ruby heard the last of their conversation, she decided to leave and find Weiss. I can't believe I acted like such a bitch... Oh my god, I'm starting to act like her, too. A lot of things were running through her head like how she was going to apologize to her.

The first place she searched was the locker room. The locker room is very open so by seeing no one there, she decided to leave. But, as she was opening the door, she heard a beautiful voice coming from the showers. Ruby became entranced. She had never heard anything more beautiful and when she peeked through the door to the showers, she saw Weiss. Weiss was completely naked with her hair down. This was it, this is how I'm going to make it up to her, Ruby thought.

Ruby opened the door and made her way to the shower Weiss was in. She unveiled the curtain and reached out her hands to pin Weiss to the wall. She kissed Weiss with such passion that they almost forgot to breathe.

"I love you Weiss, and I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk to you." She continued to kiss Weiss passionately. Ruby's tongue began to enter and search through Weiss' mouth. Her hands also started to become curious and began to massage Weiss' breasts. This pleased her to the point where she started to moan. Ruby's talent started to show as she kissed Weiss around the neck while stripping herself down to her underwear.

"I'm sorry, too." Weiss said. Ruby was finding her way down Weiss' body when she said,

"Shut up." She then shoved her face into Weiss' pussy. Immediately, Weiss began to moan and whisper Ruby's name. Her hands were rubbing Weiss' pussy in a circular motion that made her start to get a little wet. Ruby then invited her hands into Weiss' pussy and started thrusting back and forth. Weiss was feeling so pleased that she grabbed Ruby's wrist and made more vigorous motions into her own pussy. Ruby was doing such a great job that Weiss was getting that twitch and came hard. She couldn't hold herself up anymore so she fell to the ground with Ruby's hand still inside her.

"Oh my God! Ruby, how did you do that."

"I don't know. I just love you so much."

"Thank you, Ruby. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody about us."

"Me either."

**End of Part 2**

**Ending Note:** I want to give a big shout out to BO0BS on reddit for the, "Blakey loves Yang" part. You're awesome dude, and keep up the awesome work. So I've decided to make this into an ongoing story until RWBY comes back on or maybe even during. Still, leave your comments and suggestions on what you guys think. And the next part should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 3

**Note:** This next part is going to take place during the Vale tournament. I have no knowledge of what happens or how will be like. The structure of the tournament goes: prelim round, quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals. I'm pretty sure that all the names, weapons, and schools that are mentioned in this part are made up. If not, let me know. This is all speculation and what I see it as. So don't be too hard on me.

As emotions finally settled among Team RWBY, they were preparing for the biggest day of the year: The Vale Tournament. Students for many different academies come here to fight it out and see who is the best among the ones in training. During the tournament, all weapons are mechanically tampered with so that they can't cause any life threatening injuries to their opponents.

Ruby and Weiss decided to train together. Ruby worked on her speed and Weiss worked on her tactics. During practice, Ruby had no chance against Weiss, not because of her glyphs, it was the fact that Weiss is much smarter in a battlefield situation. So Weiss(finally being nice), gave Ruby some pointers, but it did nothing for Ruby was just captivated by her pearl blue eyes.

"Ruby! Focus, we only have a couple days left until the tournament and I'm losing this thing."

Snapping out of her trance, "Sorry Weiss, let's go again."

The day has come. The city was decorated once again, boats were filling up the docks, and everyone was excited for the day ahead. Students from Alter, Northway, and other prestigious academies were filling up the town. Even some unknown kids were making their way to the tournament.

As the day started out, all the contestants lined up at the center of the city to find out who they were fighting against. Weiss faced Amy Ross of Pristine Academy. Blake was up against Timmy Tan of Alter Academy. Yang had to go against Carden Winchester(trust me, you'll like it). Ruby was going against Star Ayward, but she didn't belong to a school.

Weiss was the first match of the day so the rest of the team got to watch. The match was very quick. She easily outsmarted her in every way which won by loss of aura. Ruby immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Ruby, come on! Not now."

"Sorry, you did great."

Blake's match was next and it wasn't pretty. Blake was down in aura the entire match until the last second when she used her whipping ability to knock Timmy to the ground for a victory pin. Yang, on the other hand, loved her first match. Once Carden started to charge her, she blew him away with one punch of her Ember Celicas. No one was surprised she won.

When it was time for Ruby's match, Weiss reminded her to fight smart. Immediately, Ruby was intimidated by her opponent's Iron Fists. In her head, she thought, I could easily outmaneuver her. Those things must weigh a ton. The match started Ruby decided to let Star make the first move. She took a huge swing and Ruby ducked to come around her back, but when Ruby swung around, nobody was there. Boom, Ruby was punched in the ribs from underneath her stance. Then Ruby used her gun for speed, but Star snuck underneath her scythe and punched her in the gut into the air. Star, then, jumped into the sky and punched Ruby back to Earth. The officials called match, but Ruby wasn't moving. Paramedics were called over, but didn't tell anyone of her condition. They rushed her to the hospital with Weiss on their tails.

Yang shouted, "Weiss, what about the tournament!"

"What about it?!" Weiss replied.

End of Part 3

**Ending Note:** I've been taking all your comments into consideration and I want to say thank you to all who support this story. More will come and the length will increase so it will take longer to write these.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 4

**Note:** I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story because for me, it's really fun to write and create this. I also think RWBY has inspired me to vary the lengths of these chapters. But, I promise that they will be gradually longer.

Beep... Beep... Beep

Weiss sighed. She was in Ruby's room all day. Yang and Blake came and went because they were still in the tournament. And also, the doctor said Ruby **will** recover. Weiss remained by Ruby's side, holding her hand. Once again, she was alone. As the day grew late, Yang and Blake finally came back with a big trophy.

Yang said excitedly, "I won it for Ruby."

"Yeah, she did amazing" Blake said. "How's Ruby doing?"

"She's been doing fine" Weiss said with sadness.

"Hey, uh Weiss, I think we should let Ruby rest for the night."

"But, she is resting."

"I meant, alone Weiss. You need your rest too."

"I can do that here, Yang. Thank you very much!"

"Alright then. Blake, let's head back home."

"Okay. Look after Ruby for us, Weiss" Blake said.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." As they left, Weiss started to cry. How could this happen? I told her everything I knew and she did everything right. Her mind was everywhere. All she could feel now is guilt. I let this happen to her.

"I'm so sorry Ruby! This is all my fault."

"Excuse me," the doctor said, "Ruby should be able to go home tomorrow."

Weiss couldn't give a response. She was too demoralized about herself and she continued to cry. There was rustling among the sheets and weak voice whispered,

"No it's not Weiss. Don't blame yourself."

"Ruby?" Weiss couldn't get a response because she fell asleep immediately after. Just those couple of words made Weiss enjoy the rest of her night that much more.

When morning hit, Weiss was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Wake up, Weiss! Today's the day!"

"How do you feel?"

"Better, but my ribs still hurt."

Yang and Blake came in at the right time to give Ruby a big hug.

"Uh, guys? This kind of hurts."

"Oh, sorry sis. I just missed you so much."

As they finished up their little reunion, the team went back to their dorms, filled with delight. Everyone continued to bombard Ruby with questions, concerns, and a whole bunch of hugs. Weiss remained quiet because she was waiting for the right time to talk with her without any interruptions. All she did was smile and hug her to her heart's content. Ruby really enjoyed all of this attention, aside from the fact that she's still unhealthy. She even got to eat Ren's pancakes since he heard about the incident and felt bad. All of Team JNPR spent they're day with Ruby.

Weiss, on the other hand, was starting to get a little upset. She kept thinking that everyone just needs to give her some space. Blake was constantly reading to her. Yang did not let he leave her sight. Pyrrha was asking about her battle strategy, of course. Nora just wanted pancakes. Jaune and Ren were just being good guy friends and made sure she was alright.

As the day came to an end, everyone went back to their rooms and prepared for the next day. Ruby couldn't get to her bed so she asked Weiss if she could sleep with her. Weiss had to agree since Ruby has the top bunk and can't get up there due to her injury. Blake and Yang fell asleep very quickly which left Ruby and Weiss alone. As she hoped Weiss began to start asking Ruby about what happened.

"Ruby, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, she just outsmarted me."

"That's impossible, I gave you every outcome possible in practice. I did that so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Weiss, I don't know. She was just better than me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's been a long and you need to rest."

"Good night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby."

Ruby was able to fall asleep first which left Weiss to her own thoughts yet again. She has to be hiding something. I mean, I trust her, but I trained her to the fullest potential so what the heck? Weiss just kept petting Ruby's hair and thinking why. I know Ruby, she's not one to give up in a fight. When we were in the forest for the first time, she constantly wanted to fight.

Weiss has never been this troubled in her life. Everything always has been straight up for her, but this is something that she can't solve. It has to be me. What else could it be? She sighed. I just need to get some sleep and stop worrying about what happened. It's over and Ruby's fine. We'll just have to work harder.

**Ending Note:** Personally, the story's going pretty well. I haven't hit any bumps yet and please continue with the comments and suggestions. Just expect more updates during the weekend and less during the week. I have a lot going on right now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 5

As Team RWBY continued their week, Weiss was always by Ruby, making sure nothing bad happened to her. Whenever they were in class and the professors asked for volunteers for physical activities, Ruby would always try, but Weiss would immediately slap her hand down and say, "Are you nuts?!" Yang and Blake started to give Ruby her space, but Weiss was remembered what Professor Port said: Stay vigilant. She definitely is taking the "best teammate" mentality to extremes with Ruby.

Ruby was very appreciative of all that Weiss was doing for her, but Ruby kept telling her stop worrying about her, but she never listened. At the end of the week, Yang told Ruby that they were going to go visit Qrow for the weekend and she became so excited that she ran for her things and was ready to leave. It's been quite a while since Ruby's seen her uncle and since he heard about what happened, he really wanted to see her.

Unfortunately, Ruby was taken away from Weiss once again. That just left her and Blake alone for the weekend.

It was actually really good for them because they caught up on a lot of things and felt closer as friends. Questions spanned from childhood memories to first encounters in the Emerald Forest. This was the first time Weiss' mind was able to get away from Ruby. Blake was a very easy person to talk to because now, she had nothing to hide and wanted Weiss to like her.

"So how'd you get out?"

"My master became corrupt and said that violence was the only way. So I abandoned him. And he's never looked for me since."

"Wow."

"What about you? How'd you deal with your father?"

"I didn't. After I starting seeing how he acted after coming home, I never talked to him and he never talked to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he never did have anything nice to say to me. So how's Yang doing?"

"Oh my God, she's amazing. She's taught me more than my old master did in the 10 years we were together. She's supportive, caring, and very smart. Ruby's lucky to have a sister like her. And I'm lucky to have a partner like her. How's Ruby?"

"She's slowly progressing. It's so hard to get her to concentrate during practice. I mean, I know she's young, but she has the potential to be greater than anyone here and me being her partner, it's almost guaranteed that that'll happen."

"Well Weiss, you can't expect her to be like you. She's her own person and only she can discover that. What you're doing is great and all, but you need to let her grow on her own too. Haven't you noticed that Yang barely talks to her during battle?"

"Yeah, but that's because Yang is so focused on herself to worry about Ruby."

"You're wrong. Yang is always watching Ruby. In battle, her eyes constantly look back and forth at Ruby, making sure she's doing what she needs to be doing. Yang trusts her enough to know what she's doing. I think you should start doing the same."

"Hmm." Weiss laid flat on her bed and just thought. Am I pushing her too hard? Am I just pushy? I have been quite teacherish to Ruby. Maybe Blake's right. She pulled out her touchpad and the first thing that popped up was the news.

"Breaking news! One of the participants of the Vale tournament is now being pursued for illegal amounts of dust. Suspect Star Awyard was found to have over 50 pounds of dust in her possession. She has now fled the city and we need your help to find her. This is her picture and if you know anything about her whereabouts, contact the Vale Police department. As the picture came up on the screen, Weiss was puzzled. Is that... No way, it can't be. Wasn't she...? Weiss had hit a rock. She couldn't think, she didn't know what to think.

"Hey Blake, come here. Does she look familiar?"

"Yeah, she kind of looks like you. That's weird, Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

End of Part 5

**Ending Note:** This will probably be the last one for a while since it's the start of the week tomorrow. But don't worry, this story will still continue, it'll just be a while until the next part comes out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 6

**Note:** I think this part will be the last part because every time I try to think of an alternate tag, it comes back to a future event that seems to important to predict. I'm sorry for those who are enjoying this story, but don't worry, I'm coming up with other RWBY related stories. Enjoy, the finale.

Weiss became so puzzled by that news report that she paused Star's picture and eventually fell asleep. It was quite early, but Weiss was sleeping and Blake decided to go out for a bit. Ruby and Yang came back. Yang decided to go out and look for Blake and Ruby went to bed. As she climbed into bed, she saw a light coming from Weiss' bed. She grabbed the touchpad and saw Star. She immediately grew timid and sneakily put the touchpad back where she found it.

As morning came around, Weiss remembered her touchpad was by her side, but noticed that Star's face was still being displayed. She, then, proceeded to wake up Ruby.

"Ruby?! Is this true?!"

"What are you talking about?" she said tiredly.

"Her face! Tell me you didn't lose because of it."

"Of course not. Do you think I'm that dumb?"

"Maybe. Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because she was better than me," slowly and timidly.

"Uh! God Ruby, you lost because she reminds you of me, doesn't she?!"

Of course, Ruby couldn't bring herself to say yes, but she had to because she couldn't lie to Weiss.

Sigh. "Yes. I'm sorry. It's just that we spent so much time together before the tournament that my eyes started to see everything being you. You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ruby! It's not the fact that you didn't do it on purpose, it's that you could of won. I'm sorry that I've been such a distraction to you."

Immediately after saying that, she left with haste. Ruby had no desire to follow her because she knew Weiss was right and had nothing to say to her. Yang woke up from the slammed door.

"Hey Ruby, what happened?"

"Nothing." She grabbed her clothes and went to the showers.

Yang was puzzled so she decided to follow her. As she was leaving the room, Blake wanted to know what was going on. Yang went over to Blake and just told her that her sister's going through some things. Yang gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"If you need some help, you can call me!" she yelled as Yang left the room.

When Yang followed her to the showers, she gave her some privacy while still intruding.

"Ruby! What happened?! You know you can tell me anything!"

"It's nothing Yang, just go away!" As she got into the shower, she fell to the ground in tears. This is all my fault. If I didn't act like a child, none of this would of happened. What happened to me? As her mind started to clear up, she realized that she was in the exact shower she and Weiss were in when they became friends. She started to cry again. It was here that started it all. It was me interrupting her shower. I just... wanted her to know that she's not alone anymore, but apparently that won't work. She continued her shower in agony and returned to her room. No one was there and on her bed, there was a note.

Dear Ruby,

I'm sorry. I can't keep living the way we have been. I've decided the best way for you to be the best you can be is for me to be a very small part of your life. It was fun being with you. No one has cared more about me than you and you staying through all of my princessness really means a lot to me. But it's time for me to start caring about you. You have the potential to be the best in Vale and I think I'm hindering you to be that person. Before I truly knew you, you were already fantastic and that's how you need to work; without me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not the right person who should be teaching you. I'll still be the best teammate you've ever had, but it'll be from afar. This pains me o write and it wouldn't be any easier to tell you in person. I'm sorry. It's better for both me and you that I'm alone.

Love,

Weiss

Ruby was appalled. Is this really happening? My one goal was to keep this team a team, but now, Weiss is breaking away...and it's because of me.

Unfortunately, Ruby had to go on through her day. She didn't see Weiss at all. Every time she shook the thought of being separated from Weiss, Ruby would see Yang and Blake holding hands, enjoying themselves. It was hard for Ruby to focus at all, but the strange thing was that Weiss idea was working. Ruby's fighting ability rapidly improved. Most days in her battle class, she would volunteer since Weiss was no longer in that class, but one day, as she finished a demonstration, she looked in the back of the room and saw Weiss. They met eyes, but Weiss left the room immediately in tears. Ruby stuck out her arm and wanted to call out her name, but she knew it wouldn't have done anything.

When she went back to her room, she caught Weiss in the room.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby? I...uh, was just getting my touchpad."

"Weiss, why are you hiding from us. I miss you. Your team misses you."

"I'm not gone forever."

"I know, it's just...we're supposed to be together. Why were you in my class today. I thought you dropped it."

"Yeah, I had a free day in my other class so I thought I would check up on you. All I can I say is that I'm so proud of you. See! You don't always need me here. I'm always here."

Ruby and Weiss hugged it out in happiness. As they were about kiss each other, the school alarm went off.

"Attention students, please head to the locker room and prepare your arms. This is not a drill!" Ruby and Weiss knew that this moment had to wait. Weiss gave Ruby a little kiss on the cheek and headed to locker room.

The End

**Ending Note:** So I see the end as Roman leading an attack on Beacon and everyone is called to fight. Please your comments about the story. Don't worry, I'm coming up with another story so be prepared.


End file.
